Dreams
by Kimberlli
Summary: Set during 6x24. As Peyton asked Brooke what about her dreams, she reflected on them. And realized that, her dreams would never happen. Instead, a new dream was born. Thoughts of Brucas, kind of Anti-Leyton/Peyton, Brulian mentions. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill cause if I did, Peyton Scott would be Peyton Jagielski and Brooke Davis would be Brooke Davis Scott. Also, Naley would have a bun in the oven and Mia wouldn't exist. **

**This story is set in the finale, after Peyton asked Brooke "What about your Dreams, Brooke Davis?"**

_**Brooke's POV**_

_I couldn't believe she just said that to me. What about your dreams Brooke Davis. My Dream was much like Peyton's. Marriage, Kids and love. But, all I had was Love. Julian, he's great but, he's not the greatest. And, I know that. But, when you can't have the best you have to settle for less._

_Why does Peyton get everything? Marriage? C'mon, the girl never was into even getting primped and pressed for Prom, she didn't really want a wedding. Kids? She barely even interacts with her now nephew, and she gets the kid. Sawyer Brooke Scott. Hmph, the last two names sounds the best. Brooke Scott. How I longed for that name, but nope Peyton gets that too._

_I sit here, holding this precious little chubby cheeked girl and all I want to see is my dimples imprinted in her cheeks. Lucas's baby blue eyes looking up at me and Peyton being on the other side of the couch wanting my life. But no, I'm the one green with envy. I want this. I deserve this._

_What about my dreams? Peyton Sawyer Scott stole them. She told Lucas no. Dated Julian and from what I heard, was actually happy with him. Herself with him. Not pity me Lucas, Save me Lucas Peyton. I can't believe she's fooling herself. She doesn't love Lucas for Lucas, she loves him for the purpose of having her fairytale. Her Dream._

_Lucas, he seems to love this whole union. Leyton. Ick. He's the one who told her he hated her, he's the one who had two weddings in less than a year. Proof that Lucas Scott will always be indecisive. Proof that he settled for Peyton so that people wouldn't talk of how they were made for each other. I'm guilty of being one of those people, but only to make Peyton happy. Only to give her back what she threw away._

_When I had Angie, I had Lucas and I felt whole. I had love, family and Lucas. I came back to Tree Hill to be a mom. To be a mom with Lucas. New York City made me realize that I let him go Senior year for Peyton, not because I didn't love him anymore. Whitey's love story wasn't us because we had a story all of our own. But, I let him go and allowed Peyton to be happy._

_And now, as I look down at Sawyer I must let my feelings for Lucas get buried down even deeper. The Two boys and a girl with the last name Davis-Scott is ruined. But, maybe I can let Peyton have that part of my dream too. She has the girl and now she can get to work on the two boys. _

_I'll miss Lucas. And, I'll miss Peyton more. But atleast I can let them leave town with knowing that my old dreams can't interfere with my life anymore. I wish I had Peyton's life. But, I don't. I wish I had Haley's life, but I don't. But, who's to say that I can't have something like it._

_I love Julian. I can make something with Julian that is similar to my former dreams. Make it even better. Instead of the South of France with the kids and buying little league snacks to pass off as my own with Lucas, I'll actually learn to make snacks and juggle life with Tree Hill and L.A. Summer in L.A so that Julian can do his movies and I can open a Clothes over Bros there. Then winter, here in Tree Hill with Naley and Jamie while Nathan tries to teach my son how to play basketball while Haley can teach my little girl Piano or while I parade her around in cute Baby Brooke designs. _

_Haley would have a little girl too and we'll be as close as ever. Then, Peyton and Lucas can drop by with the growing Sawyer who I bet would be much more like Lucas with a love of basketball but, love music like Peyton. She'd have Peyton's old curly blonde hair and Lucas's eyes. While all I wish was that those features was mine. That the ring on Peyton's finger was mine. That Lucas Scott, was mine._

_But, like Peyton and Lucas, I could too have my dreams. Just, something new. Just something that will make me happy. Cause, people who are meant to be will find their way in the end. And, in the end if I can just have a good friendship with Lucas then we've found ourselves. We found out that Brucas could be what we've always wanted it to be. A strong friendship._

_So, what about my Dreams Peyton Sawyer? I want it all. A good Husband, Julian. Kids, still two boys and a girl. Love, from my family and from doing what I love which would be being a mother and running Clothes over Bros. I probably won't get my dreams handed to me like Peyton, but I don't mind waiting. Cause good things happen to those who wait._


End file.
